Teddy and You
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: You've always loved Teddy. You've always had.


**I've never written second person before, so I hope I did it right. Let me know if I did. Written for the Characterization Challenge at the HPFC.**

* * *

You've always loved Teddy. You don't remember a time when you didn't love him. At first your love for him was like the love of a little sister for her big brother. It wasn't because he was big and strong. If you wanted big and strong you would go to your daddy or one of your uncles. No, it was because he was smart and funny and while your daddy and uncles might make you feel safe from your worries, Teddy made you forget them all. The next time you were confronted with them again, they didn't seem nearly as scary.

As you got older, as Louis was born and you realized how exactly you were supposed to feel about your brother, your feelings for Teddy changed. They weren't romantic, not yet at least, but they were feelings of a deep friendship, of something that is rare to find once in a lifetime, let alone at such a young age. It's not surprising though, to be friends with Teddy. He never seemed to be an annoying teenager, a boy that didn't want to hang out with you because you were a girl. You've always wondered if that was the Hufflepuff coming out in him.

The romantic feelings came in your third year and you saw him kissing Debby Marsh. You had your heart broken for the very first time that night, and the worst part was you couldn't even get angry at him. He didn't know. He didn't know how much he had hurt you. Sweet Teddy who all the girls wanted to date because he was so sweet. So nice. He was also smart and intelligent and cunning too. At thirteen years old you bought into something that all the girls in Hogwarts believed.

Teddy was perfect. No doubt about it.

There _was_ doubt though. Teddy wasn't perfect. He could be loud, which didn't have to be so bad if it weren't for the fact that he never stopped, even after you asked him. He could be arrogant with being Harry Potter's godson and all; and with everyone thinking that he was perfect, he began to believe it. He didn't mean to be arrogant. He was still nice and kind. There was just something about it now that was slightly condescending. It made you uncomfortable to realize it and you remember the day perfectly.

Teddy had snuck into the Gryffindor common room one day in your fifth year, and you were doing your homework together, talking as you did so. Then he said the words that shattered your world.

He had said them in response to a rant of yours about how you didn't understand why everyone was so mean to Kylie Mellon. She had a horrible case of acne you can not lie about that, but she was still a really sweet girl underneath it all. (Of course, looking back, you've realized that you had a bit of an arrogance problem yourself. It's easy to judge others for something that you've never had to worry about.) The exact words that he said however where:

"You can't really blame them for not wanting to date. _I _sure wouldn't. Her entire face is a mess. But at least I wouldn't have to resort to dating her. I have prettier girls just waiting for a date."

He finished off what he had said with a grin, clearly trying to point across that he was being funny, charming, and you were supposed to laugh and be charmed. All you felt though was disgust and disappointing. The only thing that disappointed you more that night was yourself and the fact that you said nothing to Teddy. You didn't laugh. You weren't charmed. But you did nothing. Nothing at all. It was the most shameful moment of your life and Teddy, no matter how much he's grown and changed, still doesn't realize what was so shameful about it. The next time Teddy said something like that again though you let him have it. Oh, god did you let him have it and for _every_ _single_ _reason_ that the Kylie Mellon moment was so shameful for her, this moment was equally as proud.

Your outburst caused a dent in your friendship for the next year and in that time you took a step backed and just examined Teddy. He _was_ sweet, he _was_ kind, he _was_ brave, he _was_ loyal, he _was_ smart, he _was_ cunning. The problem with him was that he was only these things when he wanted to be or when it came easy for him. He had never been tested. He had never been forced to show his inner self, his instant reaction to a situation.

Until he did. It was September 1, 2017 and you were loading your trunks onto the train with Teddy, who for some reason was choosing to stay with you rather than see Al and James off. You wasn't so sure if you wanted him to go though. That was the confusing part. You were half-way disgusted with him, half-way wondering if he would kiss you right now, which just confused you more.

He had smiled and that smile, damn that smile, made you trip and fall as your trucks crashed around you. They didn't hit you though. They hit Teddy. He had knocked you out of the way and luckily they hadn't him, years of Quidditch training coming in handy. It didn't seem like much saving you from some trunks, but the fact of the matter was that his first reaction had been to save you. That's why you kissed him. Though of course Teddy took the credit for it when James interrupted you.

It was okay though. You took credit for the next one.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


End file.
